A makrancos
by EttiHun
Summary: Történet egy olyan házasságról, ahol a felek csak küzdelmek árán jutnak el ahhoz a meghitt megértéshez, ami egy jó párkapcsolatot jellemez. Narcissa eltökélten próbál megszökni a számára kijelölt "útról". Egy elavult szokás miatt, kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe kerül. Mindazok ellenére, hogy újdonsült felesége ridegen elutasítja Lucius mégis tovább próbálkozik...


_A történetet a Merengő nevű magyar fanfiction oldal 2011-es Kívánság Üst játékára készült_

**Választott kívánság: **Én egy Narcissa/Lucius fanfictiont szeretnék: a házasság küszöbén álló ifjú pár a külvilág számára boldogok és elválaszthatatlanok. Igen, csak hogy egyikük sem akarja a másikat. Miért? Milyen valóban a kapcsolatuk? Megszeretik-e egymást, vagy csak az együttélés vitte rá őket? Kibontakozik-e köztük igaz szerelem? Ezekre a kérdésekre szeretném egy fic keretein belül megkapni a választ. Ha kérhetem, egy kis romantika legyen benne.

**A makrancos**

(Lizi Eyre ötlete alapján)

A makrancos hölgy (részlet)  
**Petruchio**:Katám, mondd el a dölyfös asszonyoknak,  
Mivel tartoznak férjüknek s uruknak.

**Katalin**:Simítsd ki, pfuj, morcos szemöldököd  
S dühödt szikrát ne hányjon a szemed,  
Hogy bántsd velük urad s parancsolód.  
Bájad fonnyasztja, mint mezőt a fagy,  
Híred megtépi, mint a bimbót a vihar,  
A nem illendő, nem kedves semmiképpen.  
A morcos nő, mint poshadt vizű forrás:  
Iszapos, nyálkás s csín nélkül való;  
S amiért ilyen, nem akad szomjú férfi,  
Aki hörpintsen abból cseppet is.  
Urad, gazdád és életed a férjed,  
Uralkodód, fejed, gondviselőd.  
Ki téged eltartandó, szánja testét  
Nehéz munkára szárazon-vízen;  
Virraszt éj viharán, fagyos napon,  
Míg otthon kellemes melegben ülsz,  
S egyéb viszonzást nem vár tőled el,  
Csupán jó szót, szófogadást, szerelmet:  
Szerény fizetség ily szolgálatért!  
Asszony férjének avval tartozik,  
Mivel urának az alattvalója  
(**_William Shakespeare_**)

Narcissa Black királynői tartással ült fehér fésülködőasztala előtt, és türelmesen várta, hogy gyermekkori dadája gondos kezével, káprázatos kontyba fésülje hosszú szőke haját. Boldog mosoly nem játszott arcán, de mérhetetlen szomorúságát sem mutatta ki. Aki ránézett, olyannak látta, mint máskor: egykedvű és szótlan.  
Pedig a szívét ezernyi érzés szorította marokba. Érdekházasságra fog lépni egy aranyvérű varázslóval, így téve eleget abbéli kötelességének, hogy megvédje a vérvonalat.  
A Black-család eddig makulátlan hírnevére a közelmúltban két szégyenletes esemény is rányomta csúf bélyegét. Andromeda Black szülei akaratával dacolva egy mugli születésű varázslóhoz ment feleségül, ez által a varázslótársadalom azon részéhez csatlakozott, akik nem támogatják magasztos alázattal a Sötét Nagyúr eszméit.  
Sirius Black – Narcissa unokafivére – szintén úgy döntött, hogy harcba száll a családja által követett eszmékkel, és saját utat választ magának.  
Ezért aztán szerencsések voltak, hogy mégis sikerült kiházasítaniuk a soron következő legidősebb lányukat, méghozzá az igen előkelő Malfoy családdal egyesülve. Bár az öreg Malfoy alaposan kihasználta a helyzetet – lévén az esetek után nem nagyon akadt kérője egyik lánynak sem, sőt, félő volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kegyét is elveszítik –, és alaposan felsrófolta a boszorkány hozományát.  
Narcissa el volt keseredve, de senkivel nem oszthatta meg félelmeit, bánatát, hiszen családja minden tagja helyénvalónak találták az ifjú férjjelöltet. A boszorkány nem értette, miért kell még mindig ezt az ódivatú elvet követniük, miszerint a szülők választanak párt gyermeküknek. Régen elavult elképzelés volt ez, és ő bármit megadott volna azért, hogy ne kelljen engedelmeskednie szülei parancsának.

– Te még nem vagy készen? – kérdezte a szobába belépő Bellatrix. – Igyekezned kéne, a vendégek hamarosan megérkeznek, roppant udvariatlan dolog lenne, ha nem mutatkoznál előttük!  
– Az én türelmetlen kishúgom most sem hazudtolja meg magát. – Narcissa a testvére felé fordult. – Nem kell aggódnod, a gyásznapomon szüleink neked is találnak majd férjjelöltet a vendégek soraiban, ebben biztos vagyok!  
– Gyásznap? – kérdezte kárörvendő nevetéssel Bella. – Hát te még mindig nem fogadtad el, hogy hozzá fogsz menni Lucius Malfoyhoz? – A férfi nevét ábrándos hangon ejtette ki.  
– Tiéd lehet, ha szeretnéd, nem vágyom rá jobban, mint egy nagy tál nyers békamájra! – Narcissa felhúzta az orrát, és visszafordult az asztalhoz, hogy tovább készülődjön.  
– Nem látod, mekkora szerencséd van? Olyan ostobán játszod a sértődöttet, mintha büntetésben lenne részed! – vágta oda vicsorogva a húga. – Talán nem érezd úgy, hogy jól jársz vele? Nála jóvágásúbb varázslót aligha kívánhattál volna.  
–Viszont pöffeszkedő és kényes, akár egy úri lányka. Miféle férfi az ilyen? – kérdezte tőle a tükörből nézve rá. – Egyébiránt, ha már említetted, valóban felér egy büntetéssel a vele kötendő házasságom.  
– Legalább lesz kivel megosztanod saját rossz természeted! Panaszkodás helyett inkább légy hálás a szüleinknek! – Ezzel kivonult a szobából.  
_– Ha csak azt kéne megosztanom… _– mormolta magában a nő, miközben arra gondolt, hogy ma éjszaka az ágyát is meg fogja osztani a férfival.  
Ha Narcissa Black nem érezte volna rangján alulinak, akkor most magas hangon jajveszékelt volna, hogy miért érte őt ez a csapás. Ha máskor nem is, de most irigyelte nővérét, amiért ő volt olyan bátor, hogy szerelemből menjen férjhez. Az sem számított neki, hogy minden galleonját megvonták tőle, Andromeda boldog volt pénz nélkül is.

OoOoO

Lucius kapkodva öltözött, késében volt. Egész éjjel mulatott, búcsúztatta agglegényéletét, és üdvözölte az újat. Némileg azért bánatos volt a házasság gondolata miatt.  
Pöffeszkedő, elkényeztetett ficsúr volt, de a világ a lába előtt hevert, csak nyúlni kellett érte. Jó humorú, okos férfi volt, nők ezrei olvadoztak utána, csak egy volt közülük, aki mindig is fennhangon hirdette, neki ugyan nem kell: Narcissa Black.  
Lucius régóta ismerte a boszorkányt, de eddig még soha nem tudta elbűvölni. A nő természete taszította az olyan férfiakat, mint amilyen ő volt. Mert bár Narcissa úrihölgynek lett nevelve, olyan makacs és szeszélyes volt, hogy a legtöbb varázsló menekült előle. A boszorkány maga akarta kiválasztani az udvarlóját, és ez semmiképpen nem Lucius volt.  
Mégis, mikor szülei elé álltak kérésükkel, nem mondott nemet. Tudta, hogy mekkora vagyon üti a markát, ha frigyre lép a soron következő legidősebb Black-lánnyal. És volt az a pénz, amiért még nősülni is hajlandó volt.  
Narcissa szépséges boszorkány volt, jól nevelt, tanult, kifinomult. Arra pontosan megfelelt, hogy melegen tartsa az otthon tüzét, és gyermeket neveljen… Miután Lucius megszelídíti – ahogyan azt tervezte –, ő lesz a legpompásabb feleség kerek e világon.  
Malfoy sosem rejtette véka alá, mit gondol a hűségről. Akit akart, megszerzett magának, és nem született még olyan boszorkány Angliában, aki nemet mondott volna. Hivalkodó természete sok ellenséget szerzett magának férfitársai körében, de jó párbajozó hírében állt, így nem volt oka félni. Még egyszer sem merték felelősségre vonni és párbajra hívni, pedig nem egyszer csapta le egy-egy ellenfele kezéről a kérdéses hölgyet. Persze miután kiszórakozta magát, minden boszorkány ugyanarra a sorsa jutott: nemkívánatosakká váltak a szemében.  
Hosszú szőke haját átfogta egy fekete selyemszalaggal, majd felvette az ünnepi talárját. Az apja egy perccel később lépett be a szobájába, hogy együtt menjenek le a családi kápolnához, ahol a szertartást tartották.  
A terem ezernyi virággal volt feldíszítve, visszafogott fehér és vajszínben pompázó rózsák, liliomok és orchideák keretezték a plafont tartó oszlopokat. A szőnyeg a lábuk alatt puha és makulátlanul tiszta volt. Káprázatos metszésű kristálykelyheket helyeztek el az oltár közelébe, amiből majd az ifjú pár közösen fogja elfogyasztani a legdrágább pezsgőt, hogy így ünnepeljék egybekelésüket.  
Az egész helyiség a gazdagságukat hirdette, hivalkodó volt és puccos… Egy óriási színjáték a vendégek számára.

Narcissa Black élete utolsó lépéseit tette meg hajadonként, az oltár felé sétálva. Nagyon nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, hogy ne rántsa ki karját apja szorításából, és ne kezdjen el hanyatt-homlok menekülni. Ideges volt és rémült, egyáltalán nem akart még férjhez menni, és a legkevésbé sem Lucius Malfoyhoz.  
Soha nem ellenkezett a családjával, és ő is lenézte a sárvérűeket, akárcsak a legtöbb aranyvérű. Mégsem akart a Sötét Nagyúr egyik odaadó alattvalója lenni, pedig ez a sors várt rá, ha összeköti az életét egy halálfalóval. Luciusról köztudott volt bizonyos körökben, hogy ő az egyik legkedveltebb szolgálója Tudjukkinek.  
Narcissa ódzkodott még csak a gondolatától is, hogy az a csúf bélyeg a karjára legyen égetve, akárcsak egy billog.

OoOoO

A nő ott állt a félhomályban, szemben a művészien megvetett ágyal. Haját már leengedte, és ruhája cipzárjával babrált. A háta mögött a férje ott ült egy sötét, bársonyborítású székben, és tekintete mohón falta a nő minden mozdulatát.

– Talán csak nem ily szeméremre intettek téged a nászéjszakádon? – kérdezte nem kevés éllel a hangjában a férfi. – Ha ilyen bátortalan vagy, akkor jobb is lesz, ha nem hívnak téged többé tüzes Narcissának – nevetett fel gúnyosan.

A boszorkány makacsul hallgatott, és még lassabban vetkőzött, mint előtte. Élvezte a férje arcán elhatalmasodó dühöt, ahogy keveredett a vággyal.  
– Mondd csak, Cissy, valóban úgy gondolod, hogy ez a magatartás célravezető? – Tudta, hogy a nő ki nem állhatja ezt a nevet, hát gondolta, ő is eljátszadozik a boszorkánnyal, ahogy Narcissa teszi vele.  
– Aki engem szólít, Narcissának nevez! – jegyezte meg a férfi felé fordulva.  
– Pedig én úgy hallottam, te igazán kedveled a Cissy nevet. – Lucius roppant jól szórakozott a nő bosszankodásán.  
A boszorkány ezután csendben maradt, nem akart újabb lehetőséget adni a férfinak, hogy rajta mulathasson.  
– Elharaptad a nyelved, szépségem? – érdeklődött a férfi felé közelítve. – Hidd el nekem, meg fog jönni a hangod… Közben!  
_– Hogy átkokat és szidalmakat szórjak rád! _– gondoltam magában a nő.

Lucius gyengéden végigsimította a nő vállát, miközben lehúzta róla fehérneműje pántjait. Narcissa elfordította a fejét, de a varázsló nem szólt érte. Finoman beleharapott a nő szabadon maradt nyakába. Csókolta, szívogatta, miközben együtt az ágy felé araszoltak. Az addigra már teljesen meztelen feleségét az ágyra lökte, majd ő is vetkőzni kezdett.  
Narcissa káprázatos látványt nyújtott a maga meztelen valójában. Tejfehér bőre világított a sötét színű ágyneműn. Egyszerűen magával ragadó volt a kontraszt.  
Lucius nem volt rossz szerető. Nem volt kimondottan gyengéd, elvette, ami kellett neki, de tudta hol kell megérintenie a partnerét ahhoz, hogy gyönyört okozzon a másiknak. Minden csókja forró volt, a keze finom és ápolt, olyan érzést kellett, mintha selyemmel simogatnák az ember bőrét. Odafigyelt Narcissa minden rezdülésére, mégsem vette észre, hogy a boszorkány színészkedik. Mrs. Malfoy készségesen eljátszotta, mennyire élvezi az együttlétet, holott belül szinte zokogott.  
Mennyi elkeseredett nőről tudott, akik a nászéjszaka után mérget vettek be, csak hogy ne kelljen újra a férjükkel hálniuk. Tudta, hogy ő nem lenne képes eldobni magától az életet, de biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius nem sűrűn fog megfordulni az ágyában, arról tenni fog.

OoOoO

**Fél évvel később**

A Malfoy-házaspár szótlanul fogyasztotta reggelijét a hosszú asztal két végén ülve. Házimanójuk lihegve rohangált egyik végéről a másikra, hogy mindenben gazdái segítségére lehessen. Lucius az aznapi újságot böngészte, szinte fel sem pillantva belőle.  
–Ma este is távol leszel? – kérdezte Narcissa a már megszokott visszafogott stílusában. – Gondolom, van programod… Újfent valami halasztatlan vacsora vagy esetleg egy parti.  
Lucius akkurátus mozdulatokkal összehajtotta az újságot, és az ezüst tálcára dobta, amin behozták neki.  
– Mint azt te is nagyon jól tudod, a Montmorency családhoz vagyunk hivatalosak! – Az utolsó két szót erősen megnyomta. – Nem hinném, hogy az állítólagos gyengélkedésed továbbra is megfelelő kifogásként szolgálna a távolmaradásodat illetően.  
Narcissa gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, miközben megigazította ruhaujját a bal karján. Lucius számtalan alkalommal volt ingerült, amiért a felesége kimentette magát a különböző estélyek, vacsorák alól. A boszorkány mesterien tudta eljátszani a rosszullétet, csak hogy borsot törhessen férjura orra alá. Ő bizony nem volt hajlandó vele együtt parádézni, és úgy tenni, mintha boldog lenne.  
Még a családja erőszakos nyomása ellenére is tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy távol marad minden olyan nyilvános szerepléstől, amin férjével együtt kell részt vennie. Az anyja és az apja többször megfenyegette, de hasztalan volt, Narcissa megmakacsolta magát.  
Már kezdtek pletykálni róluk a városban, és ha volt valami, amit a férfi nehezen viselt, akkor az ez volt. Neki mindennél többet számított a látszat, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy a felesége szeretne-e vele tartani a mai estén, mert már eltökélte, ha kell, erőszakkal fogja magával cipelni. Azelőtt fittyet hányt az emberek véleményére, de mióta megnősült megváltozott. „Tisztességes" életet kívánt élni.  
– Rémes az a francia társaság – kezdett bele a panaszkodásba a boszorkány –, szörnyen unatkoznék ott velük. Sajnos ki kell mentened engem.  
– Márpedig el fogsz jönni arra a Merlin verte vacsorára! – csapta le dühösen a kávéscsészéjét a férfi. – Este fél nyolcra rajtad lesz az egyik legszebb ruhád, a frizurád kifogástalan lesz, és ki lesz készítve az arcod… – pillantása nem sok jót ígért, de Narcissa nem ijedt meg tőle.  
– Különben mit fog tenni az én drága férjem? – Örömmel táncolt Lucius idegein. Mindig élvezet volt látnia, mennyire fel tudja magát bosszantani a férfi, ha ellent mer neki mondani.  
– Azt a makrancos mindenedet! Készakarva ellenkezel velem folyton? – kérdezte, miközben hátratolta a székét és felállt az asztaltól.  
–Oh, csak nem azt hitted, hogy véletlen egybeesés csupán, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó azt tenni, amit kívánsz tőlem? – A nő szintén felállt az asztaltól, és a férfi mellett elsétálva megkísérelte elhagyni az étkezőt, de Lucius megállásra kényszerítette.

Malfoy erősen szorította a nő felkarját, szándékosan fájdalmat okozva neki. Elege volt a finom udvariaskodásból, hiszen rájött, egyáltalán nem célravezető, ha szemet huny az efféle viselkedés felett. Sokáig tűrte a nő hisztériáját és ellenkezését, de ennek véget akart vetni. Akárhogyan is, de Narcissa tisztelni fogja!

–Ha nem jössz el velem, nagyon meg fogod bánni! – fenyegette meg. – Eddig türelmes voltam veled, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem fogok veled keményebben bánni, csak mert te is nemesi családból származol! **Én** vagyok a ház ura, és te azt teszed, amit mondok neked. Világos?!  
– Hát persze, drágám, ahogy kívánod – válaszolta látszólag beletörődve a nő, de magában már jól kitervelte, hogy fogja elvenni Lucius kedvét egyszer és mindenkorra attól, hogy estélyekre cipelje.

A társaság hölgytagjai a legpompásabb estélyi ruhájukban pompáztak, és Narcissa magasan túlszárnyalta mindegyiket. Világoskék ruháján csillogó kis ékkövek játszottak a gyertyalángokból rávetülő fénysugarakkal. Nem volt férfi a teremben, aki ne fordult volna meg utána, ahogy bevonult Lucius oldalán. A férfi szorosan tartotta a karját, és szorgalmasan tájékoztatta kiknek illik odaköszönnie, és kiket hagyjon figyelmen kívül. A boszorkány teljesen kivonta magát a társasági életből, jószerével ismeretlenek gyűrűjében találta magát.

A házigazda házaspár, a francia származású Blanche és Damien Montmorency üdvözült mosollyal fogadta őket. Lucius közkedvelt tagja volt az előkelő társaságoknak. Sima modora, és kéretlen, de annál számítóbb bókjai minden hölgyet levettek a lábukról. A férfiakat politikai nézetével és éleslátásával puhította meg, nem beszélve a remek humorérzékéről.

Ezzel szemben Narcissa úgy állt ott velük szemben, mint aki karót nyelt. A mellette elrepülő tálcákról semmilyen finomságot nem emelt le, mondván, hogy semmi sincs ínyére. A poharát nem engedte újratöltetni egynél többször, mert állítása szerint a pezsgőnek kissé már pimpós íze volt. Lefitymálta a szalon berendezését, és panaszkodott a jelenlévő vendégekre is. Egyszóval mindent elkövetett, hogy a körülötte állókat megbotránkoztassa.

Lucius feszengve mosolygott mellette, és egyfolytában a felesége különös humorérzékéről hebegett, de nem volt olyan ember a jelenlévők közül, aki elhitte volna neki, hogy Narcissa csupán viccelt az imént, mikor Mrs. Angusnak megjegyezte, hogy ez a szabású ruha nem igazán áll jól annak, aki úgy fest, mintha keresztben lenyelte volna a saját állótükrét.

–Mi a szentséges jó Merlin volt ez a műsor? – kérdezte hangját felemelve a férfi a saját házuk előterében. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ezzel eléred a célodat?!  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ezek után akár egy estélyen is szívesen látnának – felelte halálos nyugalommal a nő a lépcsőn állva. – Most pedig, ha nem haragszol, lefeküdnék, fárasztó volt kulturálatlannak és illetlennek beállítanom magam az este folyamán. – Választ nem várva elindult fölfelé, célba véve a saját külön hálószobáját.

– A családodra hozol szegényt! – kiáltotta utána a férfi. – Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy anyádéknak lesz hozzád pár keresetlen szava! – Narcissa megállt egy pillanatra.  
– Benned még annyi sincs, hogy a saját magad nevében jelentsd ki, hogy dühös vagy? Miféle férfi vagy te egyáltalán? – Nem sejtette, hogy ezzel a mondatával túlfeszítette a húrt.  
– Miért csinálod ezt? Büntetni akarsz, mert elvettelek? – kérdezte dühtől eltorzult arccal a férfi, ahogy egyre közeledett felé. – Azt hiszed, mással jobban jártál volna? Tévedsz, én vagyok a legelnézőbb mindközül, de ennek most vége!  
– Talán csak nem felszítottam lelked pislákoló parazsát? – A férfi szeme dühösen villant.  
– Megadtam neked mindent! Nem volt olyasmi, amiben ne álltam volna a rendelkezésedre! – Lassan, de annál fenyegetőbben közelíteni kezdett a nő felé.  
– Tévedésben élsz, drágám! – morogta a nő. – Nekem semmi nem kellett tőled, én azelőtt is jól éltem, hogy a feleséged lettem!  
Narcissának még sikítani sem volt ideje, ahogy Lucius lerántotta a lépcsőfokokra, és durván szaggatni kezdte a ruháját. Egyik kezével összekulcsolta a nő kezeit, a másikat a szájára tapasztotta. A boszorkány rúgkapált – de mivel a férfi a teljes testsúlyával ránehezedett –, nem volt esélye. Malfoy egy idő után elvette a kezét a nő szájáról, úgy vélte, izgalmasabb lesz, ha a felesége közben sikítozik, vagy éppen könyörög neki.  
– Undorító féreg vagy, Lucius! – sziszegte az arcába zilált hajkoronája mögül. – Legszívesebben leköpnélek!  
– Át kellett volna gondolnod a dolgokat, mielőtt úgy egy fél éve kizártál a hálódból…  
– Nem kellett azon sokat gondolkoznom! – feleselt vissza a nő.  
– Pedig nekem hiányoztál, drágám – Narcissa ereiben meghűlt a vér, ahogy a férfi szemébe nézett. Lucius láthatóan már nem volt ura saját tetteinek és érzéseinek.  
– Bárcsak most jönne el a perc, mikor távozol az élők sorából!  
A férfi csattanós pofonnal válaszolt a megjegyzésre. Minden finomságot mellőzve tette magáévá a nőt, és közben nem érdekelte, hogy Narcissa arcát könnyek mossák. Ő régóta vágyott a nőre, közeledni akart hozzá, de a felesége minden alkalommal kizárta az életéből. Nem így akart élni, de a boszorkány hajthatatlan volt.  
Elragadtatott nyögések törték meg a lépcsőház csöndjét, melyet néha az elfojtott zokogás hangjai kísértek. Lucius egy hosszú eltorzult morgással jelezte a nőnek, hogy végzett vele, majd legördült róla.  
Narcissa megszégyenülve próbálta magát takargatni a ruhája maradványaival, míg a férje a sliccével babrált.  
–Nem én akartam, hogy így legyen – szólalt meg kissé rekedten a férfi. – Élhetnénk jól, megtanulhatnál szeretni engem. – Acélszürke szemével a nő kisírt arcára pillantott.  
– Miért akarsz te engem egyáltalán? A vagyonom a tiéd is, nincs rám szükséged – szólalt meg csendesen a nő. – Miért akarod, hogy szeresselek?  
– Ha majd gyerekeink lesznek…  
– Én soha nem szülök neked! – vágott a szavába a nő.  
– Cissy, kérlek! – A nő meglepődve pislogott rá, ezelőtt sosem szólította ilyen hangsúllyal. Már majdnem könyörgött neki. – Nem kell megbocsátanod nekem, amit tettem veled az imént, de azért nem gyűlölhetsz, mert a férjed vagyok. Semmit nem tettem ellened!  
– Elvetted a szabadságom – motyogta miközben feltápászkodott.  
– A szüleid vették el tőled – emlékeztette a férfi, majd átdobta a nő vállán a saját talárját. – Tőlem annyi szabadságot kaphatsz, amennyit csak akarsz, ha biztos lehetnék benne, hogy visszajössz hozzám.  
Narcissa alighogy beért a szobájába zokogni kezdett. Levetette magát az ágyára, és hosszú órákon keresztül csak sírt. Mocskosnak, és szégyenletesnek érezte saját magát, pedig Lucius volt a bűnös. Megbecstelenítette, erőszakkal vette el azt, amit akart. Legszívesebben leszúrta volna az ezüst hajtűjével azért, amit vele tett.  
Hogy jön a férfi ahhoz, hogy bűntudata legyen? A vállára dobta a kabátját, és… könyörgött neki. A bűnbocsánat szívből kell, hogy jöjjön, mert a bűnt is teljes szívvel követték el. De Cissy tudta, hogy ő nem tud megbocsátani!

OoOoO

**Egy hónap múlva**

Narcissa rosszullétei állandósultak, a fejfájások és a hányinger a mindennapi élete részévé váltak. Nem áltatta magát, hiszen nem volt ostoba. Tudta, hogy nem volt lehetősége fogamzásgátló bájitalt inni azon a bizonyos éjszakán.  
Kelletlenül hívatta az orvost, hogy megbizonyosodhasson a sejtéséről. Lucius külföldön volt üzleti ügyben, így legalább nem kellett vele rögtön megosztani az „örömhírt". Még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy is legyen tovább. Az elmúlt hetekben folyamatosan azt fontolgatta, hogy elhagyja a férjét még akkor is, ha ezzel magára haragítja a családját. Nem érdekelte mit pletykálnak róla az emberek, már nem csak maga miatt kellett aggódnia.  
A férje minden nap virágot vitetett fel a szobájába. Drága ruhákat hozatott neki Párizsból és Olaszországból. Ékszerekkel halmozta el. Megszámlálhatatlanul álltak a fésülködőasztalán a bocsánatkérő kártyák, amelyekben Malfoy szentül fogadkozott, hogy sosem fogja bántani.  
De Narcissa nem tudott hinni neki. Féltette a gyermekét, attól, ami Lucius miatt rá várt… Nem azért volt olyan szomorú, mert várandós volt, habár idáig még csak nem is gondolt az anyaságra. De semmilyen indokot nem tudott volna mondani, amiért ne szeretné majd születendő gyermekét  
Viszont tudta, mit jelent egy halálfaló gyermekének lenni. Az olyan gyerekeknek nincs igazi élete. Már elég korán megismerkedik a gyűlölködő eszmékkel, amik a muglik eltiprását és az aranyvérűek magasztalását jelentik. Nincs játék, hacsak nem lehet annak nevezni az állandó kiképzést, amit majd hasznosíthat, ha szembe találkozik egy életre érdemtelen muglival.  
Cissy élete ugyanilyen volt. Állandó versengésben telt Bellával, hogy ki tudja elnyerni az apjuk elismerését azáltal, hogy egyre gyorsabban tanulják meg a különböző átkokat. Az illemtanórák mellett zeneórákat kellett vennie, költészetet tanult, hogy művelt úrihölgy váljon belőle, akit szívesen látnak minden társaságban.  
Nem tudta, hogy kisfiúval vagy kislánnyal várandós, de már most eltökélte, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárki ellopja tőle az egész gyermekkorát. Feltétel nélkül fogja szeretni, és nem kell bebizonyítania, hogy érdemes rá.  
Ám a családja másként gondolta a dolgokat.  
Alighogy Lucius megtudta, hogy apa lesz, máris szétkürtölte a nagyvilágban. Boldognak látszott, ami nem lepte meg a nőt, hiszen a férje gyerekre vágyott. Csakhogy a Black család úgy érezte a lányuk eddigi viselkedése, amit a külvilág felé mutatott, nem lehet jó példa születendő gyermeke számára, így egy korai délutánon felkeresték őket.  
Narcissa a szalonban várta az anyját és az apját, akiket a pöffeszkedő Bellatrix kísért. Sejtette, hogy fel fognak bukkanni…  
A házimanó sietősen felszolgálta a teát, majd érezve a szobában lévő feszültséget, gyorsan eliszkolt a konyhába. Narcissa rezzenéstelen arccal ült a szüleivel szemben, akik a jólneveltség mintapéldájaként előbb csendesen, az időjárásról társalogva elfogyasztották teájukat, majd rátértek jövetelük céljára. Bár Cissy tudta, hogy a szülei bármire képesek lennének, csakhogy megóvják a család hírnevét egy újabb botránytól, azért arra nem számított, hogy ilyen drasztikus lépésre szánják el magukat.  
–Amint a gyerek megszületett, elvisszük magunkkal – recsegte az apja. – Ha majd újra rangodhoz méltóan viselkedsz, visszakaphatod! Nem engedhetünk meg magunknak efféle botrányos jeleneteket, mint amivel te „szórakoztattad" mostanában a barátainkat.  
– A hírnév mindenekelőtt? – kérdezte gúnyosan Narcissa. – Azt hittem az unokátok miatt aggódtok, de úgy tűnik tévedtem.  
– Rá gondolunk! – válaszolt az apja türelmetlenül – Nem nőhet fel egy olyan családban…  
– Ő az én gyermekem, nem engedem, hogy elvigyétek! – csattant élesen a nő hangja félbeszakítva az apja mondandóját. – Nincs mit beszélni erről – Szavainak nyomatékot adva felállt, és a manóért szólt, hogy hozza a vendégek talárját.  
–Ugyan, Cissy, te is be fogod látni, hogy nálunk jobb helye lenne – próbálkozott az anyja. – Mi már felneveltünk három lányt…  
– Csak két lányunk van! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően a férje.  
– Egy ideje úgy érzem, hogy Androméda volt a legokosabb és a legbátrabb közülünk, hogy nem a ti utatokat választotta. – Bellatrix dühösen nézett nővérére.  
– A gyerek olyan nevelést kap, amilyet egy aranyvérűnek kapnia kell! – fröcsögte a szülei elé állva. – Azokat az eszméket kell követnie, amiket a sötét Nagyúr kijelölt számunkra. – A férfi nevét ismét ábrándos tekintettel ejtette ki.  
Narcissa nem engedett a családjának, de ez csak értelmetlen vitatkozást eredményezett. Kezdett kétségbeesni. Ki fogja őket megvédeni a saját rokonaiktól?

Lucius a kiabálás közepére érkezett haza. Elég volt az a pár szó, amit a hallból a szalonba lépve elkapott, hogy megértse, miért van itt a Black család.  
– Lucius, végre ideértél! – Narcissa maga sem értette, miért rohant oda a férfihoz, de egyszerűen nem számíthatott másra azok közül, akik a szobában voltak. – El akarják venni tőlünk a gyermekünket – zokogta a férfi mellkasának simulva.  
A férfi gyengéden magához ölelte a nőt, és a végigsimított a hátán, hogy megnyugtassa.  
– Lucius – szólította meg az apósa –, csalódtam benned, fiam! Azt hittem jó kezekbe adom a lányom, és tessék, az egész elit rólatok szájal! Micsoda szégyenbe hoztatok minket?  
– Vállalom a felelősséget a feleségem viselkedéséért – felelte higgadtan a férfi. – Kétlem, hogy akkora hibát követett volna el, hogy ilyen súlyos büntetést érdemeljen – Egyértelművé tette, hogy nem pártolja a szülők hozzáállását.  
– A lányunk botrányhős lett! – ellenkezett az apa.  
– Viszont az anyai képességeinek ehhez semmi köze.  
– Nagyon is sok köze van –válaszolta az idősebb férfi. – Nem bízunk abban, hogy jól fogjátok felnevelni az unokánkat, magunkkal visszük, amint megszületik!  
– Soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem fogjátok elvinni innen a gyermekünket az engedélyünk nélkül! – Lucius eltolta a mellkasától feleségét, és fenyegetően az apósa ellen lépett. – Semmitől sem riadok vissza, legyen az átok, vagy éppen gyilkosság…  
– Csak nem fenyegetsz? – kérdezte tetetett derűvel a férfi, bár valójában kissé tartott a vejétől.  
– Ez nem fenyegetés, vésd az eszedbe, amit most mondok: Narcissa fogja felnevelni a gyermekünket, velem együtt! Szeretetben fog felnőni, nem holmi szabályok, és kiképzések közepette!  
A két férfi hosszú percekig farkasszemet nézett egymással. Narcissa meg volt rémülve, tudta, hogy az apja bármire képes, ha valamit a fejébe vesz, bár ugyanakkor Luciust sem tántoríthatta el semmi.  
– Mi a garancia rá, hogy méltó viselője lesz a Black névnek?  
– A Malfoy név méltó örököse lesz – felelte orrát felhúzva a szőke varázsló.  
– Talán ti jobbak lennétek? – kérdezte utálkozva Bellatrix.  
– Kérdezd az apádat, aki eladta a saját lányát, csakhogy mentse a varázstársadalomban eddig elért pozícióját… Nem a lányodnak segítettél, csak használtad őt. Örülök, hogy Narcissa már nem veletek él egy fedél alatt.  
– Vigyázz arra, mit beszélsz! – szólt rá parancsolón az apósa. – Elítélsz engem? Hiszen te vetted meg őt, a hozománya volt a fizetségünk.  
– A szüleim döntöttek a fejem felett, nem sok beleszólásom volt. De én sosem fogom így elárulni a saját vérem!  
Narcissa abban a percben értette meg, hogy a férje soha többé nem fogja sem őt, sem születendő gyermeküket bántani.  
– Mi segíteni akarunk – szólalt meg Narcissa anyja. – Nem a rossz szándék vezérel.  
– Nem kérünk belőle – felelte Cissy. – Nem a ti felelősségetek, nem a ti családotok. Én másképpen akarom nevelni a gyerekem, és ebbe nektek nem lesz beleszólásotok!  
– Mindenkit megkérek, hogy távozzon az otthonunkból – szólította fel őket az indulásra Lucius. – Nincs miről beszélnünk a továbbiakban, az álláspontunk eléggé világos a számotokra.  
– Csak nem kidobsz minket innen? – lepődött meg az apósa.  
– Eddig udvarias voltam, de nem kell annak lennem a saját házamban. – Lucius ezúttal valóban szólította a manót, aki pár másodperc múlva már hozta is a három vendég talárját.  
– Meg fogjátok bánni, hogy így döntöttetek, arról kezeskedem…  
– A saját házamban engem senki ne fenyegessen! – kapta el hirtelen Lucius az apósa ingét a nyakrésznél. – Hord el magad innen, és vidd magaddal a feleséged és az eszelős lányodat is!  
Bella pálcát emelt a szőke férfira, de Narcissa szinte azonnal kilőtte a kezéből. Ívben felrepült a fekete hajú nő varázspálcája, majd a nővére kezében landolt.  
– Ha nem akarod, hogy most azonnal kettétörjem, akkor fogadj szót a férjemnek, és távozz!  
Lucius lágyan megérintette az ablakon kibámuló felesége vállát. Narcissa arcán könnyek peregtek. Most vált el véglegesen a családjától, nem volt már senkije, csak a hasában növekedő gyermeke és a férje, akivel még mindig nem tudta, hányadán is állnak. Egészen idáig képes lett volna megölni, azért az éjszakáért, de most össze volt zavarodva.  
Lucius kiállt mellette és a közös gyerekük mellett. Ezzel el tudja homályosítani valamennyire annak az emlékét, ahogy a gyermekük fogant?

OoOoO

Lucius mindenben a felesége kedvét kereste az elkövetkezendő időszakban. A nő kérésre elutaztak külföldre egy pár hónapra. Távol akart lenni a családjától, messze attól a haragban fürdő világtól, amiben élnie kellett. Biztonságban akarta magát érezni, és rendezni akarta a viszonyát a férjével. El kellett döntenie, hogy túl tud-e lépni a borzalmas emléken, vagy sem?  
Nem volt könnyű döntés… Nem is igazán magáért, inkább a gyermekükért tette meg. A felejtés nehéz volt, a megbocsátás könnyebb. Malfoy valóban, tényleg mindent megtett azért, hogy jóvátegye a jóvátehetetlent. Lassan arra is rájött, hogy a felesége jóindulatát aligha drága ajándékokkal kell elnyernie. Sokkal többet jelentettek a kedves, udvarias gesztusok, amiket felé mutatott.  
Lassan alakult ki közöttük valamiféle összhang. A boszorkány nehezen barátkozott meg a férfi közelségével, de Malfoy kitartó volt. Még soha nem történt meg vele, hogy nem szerzett meg valamit vagy valakit, aki szeretett volna. Narcissa elérhetetlen gyémánt volt számára, csillogó, rideg, de gyönyörű. Akarta őt, és bár még soha senkiért nem küzdött ennyit, tudta, hogy a végén ő fog győzni.  
Kezes feleséget farag a vadóc Black-lányból, és ők lesznek Anglia egyik legirigylésreméltóbb családja.  
Narcissa idővel megértette miért rajonganak úgy a nők a férjéért. Bár a lenyűgözően férfias kisugárzásával eddig is tisztában volt, nem sok lehetőséget hagyott eddig Luciusnak, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem csak egy üresfejű bájgúnár. Azonban, hála a férfi töretlen kitartásának, Narcissa szép lassan rájött, hogy a férje intelligens férfi, szórakoztató, és roppant mód gáláns tud lenni.

OoOoO

– Annyi csípős ragút ettem mostanában, hogy csodálkozom, hogy a pici nem okád tüzet a hasamban – jegyezte meg a nő egyik délután szőlőt csipegetve, amit Lucius külön Olaszországból hozatott neki.  
– Talán egy kis sárkányt hordasz a szíved alatt – válaszolt neki mosolyogva a férfi az újságját lapozgatva. – Könnyen meglehet, hogy meglepődünk majd, mikor végre megszületik…  
Narcissa nevetve a fejét csóválta. – Biztosíthatlak róla, Lucius, hogy nekünk lesz a legegészségesebb és legszebb kisfiúnk a világon! – A férfi egyetértően bólogatott.  
– A mi kis Dragonunk – mormolta az orra alatt a szőke varázsló.  
– Hogy mondtad? – kérdezte meglepődve a nő. – Dragon? – Még mindig nem tudtak megfelelő nevet választani a fiúknak, pedig már nem volt sok hátra Narcissa terhességéből.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy stílusos lenne a gyermekünket sárkánynak nevezni – billentette oldalra a fejét a férfi. – Habár valami hasonló talán… Ami jelzi, hogy erős jellem és rettenthetetlen…  
– Draco! – kiáltott fel a nő, és ezzel egy időben gyermeke erősen oldalba rúgta. – Úgy érzem, neki is tetszik, bár remélem, hogy ennél kissé kevésbé teátrálisan fogja kimutatni az örömét a későbbiekben.  
Aki nem ismerte az előzményeket, bátran azt hihette volna, hogy ez az idilli kép, ami a szemük elé tárult, mindig így volt. Narcissa részéről megalkuvás volt ez a boldogság, ami észrevétlenül tiszteletté, majd pedig bizonyos fokú szeretetté alakult.  
Megtanulta, hogy ki kell állnia a férje mellett, mindegy, hogy mi történik, hiszen Lucius is feltétel nélkül mellette állt minden helyzetben. A családnak össze kell tartania, hogy együtt tudják védelmezni a kis Dracót.  
1980. június ötödikén megszületett a Malfoy örökös. Talán még soha senkit nem hallottak olyan hangosan felsírni, mint Draco Malfoyt. Aki a maga kilenc fontos súlyával alaposan megdolgoztatta a mamáját.  
Narcissa boldogsága akkor teljesedett ki, amikor először a karjában tarthatta a fiát. Lucius szemében szeretet és büszkeség tükröződött. Néma szövetséget kötöttek, ahogy egymásra pillantottak a feleségével. Mostantól minden elé a fiukat helyezik, szeretik és óvni fogják halálukig. Nem számít, mi történt a születése előtt, a most, a jelen a fontos…

OoOoO

Ugyanabban az évben július harmincegyedikén világra jött Harry James Potter. Egyetlen év telt el mindkét kisfiú életéből abban a meghittségben és gondtalanságban, amit minden gyermek megérdemelt volna.  
Perselus Piton lett a szőke, eleven kisfiú keresztapja. A férfi visszafogott örömmel fogadta el a felkérést, mikor Narcissa előrukkolt vele. Olyan valakire akarta bízni a fiát, akiről biztosan tudta, hogy az életét adná érte. Semmi esetre sem szerette volna, hogy a családja fogadja örökbe, ha velük valami történik.  
_De amikor betöltötték első életévüket, minden megváltozott. _  
Barátok váltak árulóvá, ártatlanok bűnössé, és védtelenek áldozatokká.  
Lucius Malfoy aznap bizonyította be a Sötét Nagyúrnak töretlen hűségét. Ott volt azon az éjjelen Godric's Hollow-ban, mikor Voldemort brutális kegyetlenséggel megölte a Potter családot. Még látta azt a pillantott a Sötét Nagyúr háta mögött állva, mikor Harry Potter homlokáról visszapattant a gyilkos átok, és a fiúval szemben álló sötét mágus egyszerűen eltűnt…  
Tehetetlenül állt a síró gyermekkel szemben. Annyi idős volt, mint a saját fia. Kicsi, védtelen, ártatlan…  
Egy tétova lépést tett felé, majd meggondolta magát, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a házat.  
Aznap éjjel nem aludt egy percet sem. Ott állt Draco bölcsője mellett, és óvón őrizte a szőke kisfiú álmát.  
– Miért nem alszol, Lucius? – kérdezte suttogva a boszorkány a férfi mögé lépve. – Mi történt ma éjszaka, rettentően zaklatott voltál mikor elmentél itthonról.  
Narcissa nem tartozott bele a bizalmas belső körbe, hiába volt Lucius felesége. Voldemort, hiúsága ellenére nem avatott be mindenkit a terveibe, hiszen nem tudta, hogy alakul az este.  
– Bocsáss meg nekem mindenért – fordult a nő felé, és olyan szorosan zárta a karjába, hogy a Narcissa halkan felnyögött. – Bármit követtem el ellened, bármit is fogok tenni a jövőben… Azért teszem, mert nekem ti vagytok a legfontosabbak.  
– Tudom, Lucius, tudom – motyogta a férfi nyakához hajtva a fejét.  
– Szörnyeteg vagyok! – A férfi arcát könnyek csíkozták. – El sem tudom mesélni, hogy…  
– Ne mondd ezt! – tiltakozott a nő. – Jó apa vagy, és… Jó férjem – ismerte el halkan. – Nem vagy hibátlan, de botorság lenne bárkiről azt állítani, hogy tökéletes.  
– Pedig igyekszem az lenni, mindent megteszek azért…  
– Csss – tette ujját a férfi szájára. – Nem kell annak lenned… – Narcissa életében először úgy csókolta meg a férfit, hogy valóban meg szerette volna tenni.  
Nem kényszerítette senki, nem érezte úgy, hogy ez a kötelessége. Szeretetből vigasztalta meg a férjét.

A Malfoy-család státusza megrendíthetetlen volt az elkövetkezendő tíz évben. Sziklaszilárdan kiálltak egymásért, és soha senki nem tudta bántani egyikkőjüket sem, mert megvédték a szeretetteiket. Draco Malfoy elkényeztetett, de rettentően boldog kisfiúként érkezett meg a Roxfort Varázslóképzőbe.  
Lucius, bár nem akarattal, de gyakran elhanyagolta fiát, ám Narcissa anyai szeretete még az iskolába is elkísérte a fiút.  
A Malfoy házaspár az együtt töltött évek során kölcsönös tiszteletet és megértést tanúsított egymás iránt. Narcissa hamar feledtette az estélyeken összegyűlt társassággal korábbi botlásait. Hamarosan a legelőkelőbb hölgy vált belőle, ő lett a társaság dísze. Lucius rettentően büszke volt rá, és bár nem árulta el senkinek, az elégedettségen felül valóban boldog volt.

_Vége_


End file.
